The present invention concerns a game of strategy with a playing surface.
Games of patience or strategy games of the most widely varying kind are known from the state of the art. What are referred to as sliding puzzles in which square or rectangular playing elements or tiles can be displaced relative to each other on a square or rectangular playing surface are wide-spread. In that case the sliding puzzles have so many playing elements that they completely cover the playing surface except for one field of the same size as a single playing element. The playing elements themselves are of such a configuration that they are displaceable relative to each other in two mutually perpendicular directions, wherein one playing element can be respectively displaced into the region of the playing surface which is just free and is not covered by any other playing element. Printed on the playing elements are motifs and patterns which can be broken down and assembled again or ordered, only by sliding the playing elements.
The sliding puzzles known from the state of the art suffer from the disadvantage that the possible combinations are limited by the restricted mobility of the individual playing elements on the playing surface and a single prefabricated game does not allow any possible variations.
In addition, known from the state of the art is a cube which comprises various colored cube portions which are rotatable relative to each other in segment-wise fashion about three independent spatial axes and which by virtue of rotation form colored patterns which are variable in many different ways, the aim of the game with that cube being to put a turned cube back into the initial position again, in which each side of the cube is of a uniform color in respect of the individual cube segments. However reliable solution algorithms have already long been developed for that purpose, which after a certain time take the attraction away from the game.